Sappire
by tiffanyboerner
Summary: Love at first sight is hard to find but for some of the ones that walk among us, not so much. When one has fallen for a human, there is no turning back. Some call them true love, others call them stalkers. What will Dawn Burety opinionate?idk Lets find ou
1. Preface

**Preface**

Growing up has had its flaws, but they are overwhelmed by knowledge they bring. My mother once told me that when I'm ready to forgive, I would soon forget. I find that the most hardest thing to believe, though I would never be willing enough to forgive and find out. How could I when he caused someone close to me death?

Death.

The word hangs in my mind! There is only once in my life when death has faced me straight in my eyes, and nearly took me with it. I was saved, though, but unfortunately, someone close was not as it took revenge against me and left me with the most immoveable scar I would have never asked for.

The rough and tough times seem oblivious to the many ways we find to take vengeance. Some will go and risk their lives to fight back with all their might, but others are wise and take the right path. _Though, revenge can be sweet like chocolate, it can also create sour roots in our lives. _That is what must flow through the minds of the people who make the right decisions and consider the consequences before choosing wrong. However, to determine the right path can be the most frustrating thing, sometimes _worse_ than death.

I would always follow the right path, no matter how hard it may be. I would search for hours to determine it. Days even. I could never leave someone--no matter how much my mind wants revenge--with a scar like mine. Deep inside me I would find a way. The revenge is only in my mind; my heart is what I must follow...

* * *

**!Review!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: A Change

"Ahhhh," I screeched into my pillow at the top of my lungs. I was confused, frustrated, and most importantly scared. My fear was because my life was in danger, well not currently, but because I was stuck in the middle of the lives of the people surrounding me. I didn't want to be; it only put more questions into my already _lost_ head. What did I do to deserve it? I was merely a girl living in this insane place people call Colorado. My home.

Why did that sound like a lie?

Everyone says your home is supposed to be a place you could go to when everything was turned against you. It was supposed to be your refuge, or whatever you needed at the time. Why was it that _mine_ wasn't? My "home" was just like the madness going on in California, where celebrities have to go into hiding to escape the paparazzi that followed them all the way to _their_ home. To make it even sadder, they only end up with a lousy picture of another person like you and me. Nothing ever seems right anymore, especially since I'd moved. This new place and new house was not my home. It was just a house, and it was nothing without my best friend Sam.

My screaming stopped as soon as I heard a sound. This noise was heard plentiful in my ears. "RING! RING!" it went. It was my new friend Brigit calling at my request for advice. She always knew how to help me cope, but she was nothing like Sam. Sam was wiser beyond her years, but I was lucky to have Brigit. She was my best friend now, so I talked to her as in replacement for Sam.

"Hello Brigit," I spoke into the teal telephone. She knew everything of my past and I was glad she actually called.

"Hey Dawn! Okay, so what were you trying to tell me at lunch?" she pushed, remembering what I refused to say in front of everyone else.

"Okay, well," I started sheepishly, "you can't get mad at me. This was unconscious, and I really didn't have control over it."

"Just spit it out. I promise I won't be mad," she commanded but in a sweet, gentle voice.

"I keep getting these dreams. I've been getting them ever since…well…it happened. Every time this stupid nightmare evades my dreams, it's always a flashback about that day. Ugh! I can't stand it! They are driving me insane!"

"Dawn, relax. They are just dreams. They don't mean anything." That's all she has.

"They do mean something. My dreams are exactly what happened. Do you know how hard it is to see them again and again and again!"

"Just relax. Before you go to sleep think of something else. You know how people say think of a happy place. Well, whoever said that wasn't all that stupid." That was better.

"I guess that could work, but I'm not sure. It's not like I think about it before I sleep anyway. Oh well. It is worth the try, I guess."

"Good for you then," she mumbled. It appeared that her mind was elsewhere. I was right. She screeched into the phone in a girly "EEP!"

"Brigit! What is it?" I questioned back

"We have a new kid. A guy. A hot guy," she rushed.

"Really? That's cool!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Yes, I was happy I wouldn't be "the new girl" anymore, but I wasn't sure what this was suppose to mean to me. Honestly why would I care if we had a new guy or not. Unless…

No. There was no way I could get my hopes up. There isn't a guy out there that would want me; No one wants a girl with problems. That I knew and understood quite clearly.

"Yeah, it is! I'm so excited! I really need a new option here. The guys we have are so…outdated. Plus immature. Gosh did I tell you about Jared staring at my no no squares! Oh my gosh! It's so disturbing; he constantly stares at them while I'm talking to him! I mean…"

I tuned out then and focused on my life. The life I would trade for anything, including death. If only…

It was in bed that I realized I didn't really want to die. I just wanted my life to be normal. I wish school was over so I didn't have to hear about drama that I never cared about. I wish I didn't live with my over-protective parents who won't even let me go somewhere without asking in a twenty minute conversation I could care more about. Not to mention, they were absolutely no help when I needed advice. Point is my life is dreadful, and I hate him with a passion for ruining it.

Before he discovered my existence, my life was amazing. I had good grades, a best friend, and boyfriends that really loved me. I won awards for best athlete of the year; I was the top student in my class. But then I met _him_. My life flipped downhill.

I was tired now, but had no desire to fall asleep. Yet I had no restraint against it either, so I dreamt of a memory better left untold…

I was lost in the middle of the forest. I was with no one but Sam and the creep lurking the woods surrounding. We were walking cautiously through these woods with our eyes and ears open, ready to dodge anything dangerous that came our way, specifically narrowed down to one danger. Cameron.

We heard something in the distance. It was creeping through the forest, circling us, to either guard us from whatever was coming or it was here to harm us, sparing no expense. No matter what it was, it made no difference now. Our time to run was up.

Something jumped out from the trees. It was a human; only he looked more like a God. Unbelievably gorgeous. He looked straight into my eyes, walked closer to me, and let out a snarl between his teeth. He shrunk into a position that looked like he was about to attack. As I thought, he did. He leaped forward. He wasn't but a foot in front of me before something ran into him, slamming him into the ground. He was furious. He jumped up and began his attack yet again. This time he wasn't aiming at me; he was aiming at the human that smashed him. He threw me one last glance, and ran toward him. This other God-like creature looked stronger, faster, and looked like he was unbreakable unlike the creature that tried to kill me. That's when it hit me. They weren't human. They couldn't be. They had to be something else. Something more.

The one defending me swung one arm around, punching him and knocking him into a tree, which snapped at his powerful force. As the enemy struggled to get up, I realized he looked familiar. The one trying to kill me was Cameron. My stalker. I never really got what he had against me. What would cause him to hate me so much that he would want to slaughter me? I hadn't even known him; I just knew his name. But I suppose that is what has become of the world in which we live. Us innocents must be on guard, never letting go of our grasp, all because of people like him. The fact made me furious.

He looked back in my direction, defeat in his appearance. He knew he couldn't get to me with my defender in his path. He looked away but only to glance at Sam. Panic struck us as we began to comprehend what was coming. He was going to take away her life because he couldn't have mine.

Why? Why does it have to end this way? Why does someone have to die? And why does it have to be on my expense? Does it look like I want this on my conscience! Does it look like I want to loose my _only _true friend. The answer is no!

I looked over at my protector. He was sitting under a tree, peaceful and careless. Why wasn't he worried about her? Why did he only care about me? He stood. Maybe he was going to defend her as he did me!

I was proven wrong.

He guarded me. He must have thought that Cameron was coming after me again. Why couldn't he see that he clearly had his mind set on Sam? Did he not care? He made me suicidal.

I jumped toward Cameron. If anyone was going to get hurt, it was going to be me. I was what he wanted. He could have me, as long as she stayed. Alive. The statue planted in front of me blocked my path. He gripped my arms so tightly there was no escape. But that didn't stop me. I began twisting and turning, screaming at the top of my lungs for my friend who was about to die in front of my eyes. But I wasn't strong enough, and I was running out of time. Cameron seemed to take pleasure in this. This was defiantly something I didn't want to witness. Nobody would.

She ran toward me. I reached my arms out, but stone arms caught them and resumed their position by my sides. He wouldn't let me anywhere near her or anyone else. I wished he would just let me go, let me go face my fate. It _would _be worth it.

But I was too late.

She continued to leap towards me, eluding me the visual of an immovable scar of witnessing her death. But she couldn't make it any further. Cameron flung her to the ground. I could hear her bones cracking as they were slammed down. I knew even _if_ she made it out alive, it would take forever to heal. He threw his fist down on her once in the chest, where her heart was placed. With the amount of force he produced, I knew she was gone. Forever.

Never again would I see her get freak over a B on a homework assignment. Never again would I be able to dance and act crazy with her. Never again would I have a best friend like her. My mind was flipping through all the memories we shared, one by one. The good ones. The bad ones. I began to comprehend more and more about everything I was loosing. And it was every aspect of my life! I was loosing everything! I couldn't. Everything we had to go through to become friends. Every fight that kept a balance in our friendship. Everything, but memories, which would fade eventually. I had to help her; I had to do something!

I cried and screamed as I saw her suffer. It was too hard to view this. I wanted to run over to her, to help her, but there wasn't any more hope of her survival. He roughly took her fragile head in between his hands, and pulled it off with a mock grin on his face. Pain was no longer there for her, but it was racing through my body. She had no more life in her to feel the throbbing ache she should. But I did. I could feel it as if it were my own body. It was a throbbing nuisance that had me throwing up in my mouth and screaming a muted screech. I will never live at peace again. Not with this visual in my head.

My sobs and tears only continued to grow. I looked quickly away from Sam's limp body lying in the bloodstained grass. I glanced up to the man still standing protectively in front of me. He looked appalled, like he was trying to figure out if he made the right choice or not. I could tell when his expression became less foggy that he decided his verdict was the accurate one to make. He was wrong, and he knew it.

I never really imagined it would have gone this far, and it was unfortunate that it did. Why? Why her? Why Sam? Why _not _me? Those constant questions kept sprinting through my mind. I had lost my best friend, and it was my entire fault. Nobody else's. I felt horrible. I wanted to kill me myself. I couldn't believe I had agreed to let her go with me to face my death. Only it was the reverse effect. It was her that died, and it was my entire fault.

Once again, for the ending point, my vision went blank.

I heard beeping. Maybe I was in the hospital with her. Maybe she wasn't dead and we were here because she was healing instead of dying.

As it always would be from that day on, I was wrong.

The beeping came from my alarm clock. I was conscious again. I wished I wasn't and that I really was in the hospital helping Sam, knowing all the time she would live. But that could never happen. She was gone. That was not just a nightmare; it was real life. My best friend had really died. Died because of me. If not for me, she would still be alive.

I preformed a startled jump as I heard the knock on my door. I soon realized it was just my mom.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just had a nightmare that's all."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I heard you screaming and yelling in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm okay."

"Well get ready for school."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go back downstairs. You just call me when you're ready to leave."

"Okay." And she was gone. Just like Sam. Just the same way I was alone now. I hated being alone. It just gave me more time to think. Think about the stupid past…

I had to stop myself. I had had enough of the past for one day.

I got dressed and headed for school. I told Brigit everything about my dream. She was disappointed that I couldn't take her advice and forget. The boy from my dream was in my thoughts for the first time. I had never thought of my defender before. I never quite remembered a good enough visual of his face, his body, his appearance, until last night. I didn't get what was the reason behind that. And why my nightmare last night, all of a sudden brought up his face but it did. Now I saw his beautiful, glorious face in my head.

Brigit interrupted me as she shook my shoulders.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" she asked anxiously reacting to my alarmed expression.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that in this dream, I finally saw his face."

"Cameron's?"

"No. Whoever was blocking me from him? Whoever was protecting me?" I answered unsure of myself. "It could have just been me imagining his face," I continued, "but it just looked so real!"

"Are you sure? How could you suddenly remember what he looked like but not remember when you try? That makes no sense." She was obviously just as confused as I was.

"I don't know."

"Hmm…well, either way, same advice. Forget it!" I know that she would beg for me to forget until the day I do, or the day I die. There is no way in telling which would come first. I would always be unlucky in _that_ way.

"I'll try," was all I could come up with. I _would _try, but I couldn't guarantee anything. It's hard to forget the visual of your best friend being dismembered in front of your eyes. Of her becoming even more lifeless every second. Something's _can't _be forgotten.

Flashback


End file.
